


A Meeting in America

by Storyteller1358



Series: Two Americans in Paris [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/pseuds/Storyteller1358
Summary: Angelica and Thomas Jefferson meet in America.  Afterwards he writes a letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Dear Madam,

I find that I am again missing you and your sharp tongue. I had gotten used to only letters, being as how we are currently situated on separate continents, but our chance meeting in America has caused me to once again be fully aware of your absence. How unexpected it was to see you! I knew of course, from your letters, that you were to be in America for President Washington's inauguration, and of course expected you there, but it was so busy that we could not really meet. I then assumed that I would not see you again before you returned to Europe, and yet, there you were. Your children have grown so much since I have last seen them. Kitty, of course, keeps me abreast of her adventures through her own letters, but even so, it is a shock to see her looking so grown up – ten years old now, is she not?

It pains me that we will now again be separated. Your company and debate (of course it would not be you without finding some cause to argue with me in the first ten minutes of our reunion) will be so sorely missed. You cannot, I presume, be persuaded to remain on this continent just a bit longer. You have brought such light and joy to my family and myself. I prepare myself for your departure and anticipate reviving our lively discussions once again through letters, although I do not propose any controversial topics in this one, except perhaps that of your departure date. I am sure you will have an endless supply of ideas for my edification. It seems, these days, that I hardly ever have an idea that you do not take issue with. I am no longer sure whether this is solely due to your ardent opinions or whether you have simply come to find disagreeing with me so enjoyable that you must find any excuse to do so. In either case I am glad, for I am always eager to engage in our usual battle of wits.

I eagerly await your next letter, although I expect it will be a while, since you embark so soon on your journey home.

Your affectionate friend and humble servant,

Thomas Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be set shortly after Washington's inauguration. Sorry for any historical inaccuracies.


End file.
